TissuePaper101
"For me, art isn't just a hobby or something I do in my free time. For me, art is my life." ' '' -TissuePaper101 'TissuePaper101 '(often shortened as '''TP101 or TP) was one of the more average-known artists on Disney Create, but is one of the older artists. They had 400+ fans and 30,300+ stars at the time this was written. They mainly drew sonic characters, wolves, and their Legend of Zelda OC Rela the Kokiri. Personality and Developement TissuePaper101 started drawing on Create around August 2010 under a d-name they do not wish to share. The first thing they drew was a Mickey that was never approved. They drew on the account for about a year. Then they discovered OSCs, or Original Sonic Characters. They decided to make a new account dedicated to OSCs. And that was the start of TissuePaper101. When they first started drawing on TissuePaper101, they only had a few fans or so. The only thing they made that got attention was their b-day quiz that they copied from a card they gave one of her best friends. It received 4,756 stars and 10,100 views. Then they received attention once more when they created the first part of a comic called 'I didn't ASK for Powers...', which pulled in a less-impressive 238 stars and 596 views. They continued creating art despite the lack of attention, because they didn't really care. TissuePaper soon started getting annoyed by the popular artists they admired ignoring their letters and their contest entries never winning. They still tried, even though they still never won any contests or got any replies to letters. In Summer 2011, TissuePaper101 created their LoZ OC Rela for a comic contest. They had been a major LoZ fan for years but had never had the idea of making a fan character before. Like always, they didn't win, but this was still an important part of TP101's history. They soon decided to make a comic about Rela, and started to draw her more and more frequently. On November 12, 2011, TP101 joined the website deviantART under the name of klilia99. They didn't care much for it at first, until they found their favorite Create artist SLiNKi47, who is Capukat on dA. They started attending Capukat (or Capu)'s Livestreams, and made friends. In March, they moved to the account klilia-love-99. Sometime in early 2012 TissuePaper bought themself a Wacom Bamboo Pen Tablet. It didn't work very well with Create, and came with Corel Painter Essentials 4. This caused them to start drawing on CPE4 more often than DC. In Summer 2012 they bought Paint Tool SAI, which they use as their current program. In Real Life TissuePaper101 is a person who acts shy and doesn't talk much until they get to know you. Then they'll become so talkative they used to often get in trouble for talking in class in earlier grades. Their conduct has improved over the past few years, however. TP101 has a tendency to be very hyper at times. Online Online TissuePaper101, better known as Klilia, has a much easier time making friends. They can simply go to someone's page and comment, 'Hi! I love your art!' or 'Hey, I can tell by your page that we both like ____ ! Awesome!' and it'll start up a conversation. They're a lot more outgoing online. Likes and Dislikes TissuePaper101 is known to be a very picky person. Likes One of the things TP101 likes is music. They prefer to listen to pop over other genres, and they dislike rap and country. Their favorite band right now is One Direction. They also like Vocaloid and K-pop. They are obsessed with The Legend of Zelda video game series, but also enjoy Mario and Harvest Moon. Their favorite color is purple, and they also like black and blue. Their least favorite color is orange. Their idols are: *SLiNKi47/Capukat *Shigeru Miayomoto Dislikes TissuePaper101 HATES sports. They don't care about any of them, refuse to watch them, and don't even know what the different teams are, let alone have favorites. They also hate mean people, losing friends, art theives, trolls, etc. Appearance TissuePaper101 had red hair that came down to their shoulders, as depicted in their art. They also have glasses, despite the fact that they never draw them. That is simply because they are not good at it. Their eyes are a light grey-blue, but they usually depict them brighter than they are due to their longing for prettier, bluer eyes. They usually wear t-shirts and shorts or jeans. They can't stand skinny jeans, leggings, or long-sleeved shirts. Characters TissuePaper101 has had many, many characters: *Sophia *Lydia (retired) *Justin *Courtney (retired) *Vidia *Violet *Eli (retired) *Michella *Zora *Cupcake Sprinkle *Mariposa *Luke *Vicky *Victor (retired) *Malorie *Rela *Sam (retired) *Lila (retired) *Jacob (retired) *Marina *Angie *Chris *Sera *Clarissa *Jessalynn *Keri *Lulu *Fang *Lilith *Hannah *Kate *3L3CTR0 *Trina (retired) *May *Shadow and that's just the DC characters. Trivia *TissuePaper101 lives in Charlotte, North Carolina *They were 12 during most of their DC days, but are 15 now *Their birthday is December 18th *They have moved 4 times Category:About me